DisEnchanted
by AwesomeDisneyMoviesFan
Summary: Jim had everything he'd ever wanted. Melody's life had been a tragedy ever since her mom abandoned her to become a Disney Princess. But when they meet, they form a relationship neither of them ever thought would be possible. I know the title is stupid, but i couldn't think of anything else. Just enjoy the story ;)
1. An Unbelievable Departure

An Unbelievable Departure

"You have got to be kidding!" But by the look in her eyes, she obviously wasn't.

Her mother was leaving.

Forever.

"I'm sorry Melody, but this is the opportunity of a lifetime! Not everyone gets a summons from the Disney Kingdom- they want to make me a Disney Princess! I'll be sixteen years old forever and I'll be rich and famous! Of course, I can never come back because the Disney Kingdom is a world away, but you can still see in all the merchandise they're going to make with my face on it." Ariel shined a cheap, flashy grin.

Melody was disgusted, and her faced showed it loud and clear.

"Oh, honey, don't look at me like that. You would've done the same thing."

"Actually, no. That shows how well you know me." Eric stood up, having not said a word since his wife broke the news, and stood next to Melody, leaving Ariel sitting alone. "She's right, Ariel."

Ariel, wearing an absolutely fake smile, glanced at Melody.

"Melody, why don't you check if Carlotta needs any help with the laundry?" Melody got the hint that they wanted to be alone and left the room, slamming the door.

Ariel was not happy.

"So, let me get this straight- after all we've been though, after I gave up everything I had beneath the waves for you, just so we can be together, and you side with a stupid teenager instead of your own wife just because I want to do something for myself for once?"

Eric, now boiling mad, got all up in her face.

"How dare you talk that way about our daughter! I may not get to spend as much time with her as I'd like, but at least I love her enough to be there for her when she needs me. And I'd never be selfish enough to take off forever and leave my family behind. You know, you're not who I thought you were. I married you because I thought you were already a kind and mature woman who could handle family life, but apparently you're too self centered to even treat your own child with respect!"

Ariel blinked, appalled by Eric's courage.

"For crying out loud, Eric, stop over reacting! Melody's fifteen; she can handle things on her own without any extra help. And besides, the maids and the cooks-"

"The maids and the cooks aren't her mother! That's it I'm done! Get out of my castle! I don't care where you go I just never want you to see Melody or me ever again, you heartless witch! Now get out NOW!"

Ariel gave a sly grin and wave, and then jumped out the window into the sea.

Melody had been outside the door, hearing the whole argument, and she'd had enough of this. She decided that the only thing she could do was seek help.


	2. Return to the Legacy

"Jim Hawkins is the answer"

The voice was cold and demanding, without a hint of any weakness.

"If you can get him to put all of his trust in you, he'll lead you to the treasure. He's easier to manipulate the puppet with strings."

She looked at him with her icy colored eyes accross the lightless room.

"I will not fail you, my Captain." The cold voice's owner waved his bear like hand and a ball of silver appeared, floating in front of girl's eyes.

"Take this. It will lead you to the boy, if you control it. If not then you will both be punished. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Captain. Now I shall be off to find Jim Hawkins." She threw the silver orb in the air, walked under it, and she was gone.

"Mom, do I really have to go on this mission?" Sarah cocked an eyebrow and opened her mouth for a scoulding.

"James Pleodis Hawkins, you've made a commitment, and you know as well as I do that I don't raise my children to break their commitments. Now go on, Amelia and the crew are waiting for you at the spaceport." Jim sighed in defeat, but he wasn't done yet.

"Okay Mom, not that I'm complaining or anything, but it's just that Oceania, well, it's not my favorite planet, and I'm not a big fan of swimming, never mind becoming a mutant fish dude-""Jim, I know this isn't how you want to spend you're first mission as an assistant captain, but everyone's countung on you. I'm counting on you. This is your chance to prove yourself worthy of being in power. Lots of other men wanted that position, but Amelia chose you. Now get out of here and try not to get killed." Jim smiled, hugged his mother goodbye, and took of for the spaceport on his solar surfer.

AT THE SPACEPORT

Jim got to the spaceport in under five minutes, and the first thing he spotted was the ship that had launched his life's dreams; the RLS Legacy. Already on the ship was the captain Amelia and her husband Dr. Delbert Doppler, two very good friends of Jim. They motioned for him to board the ship, but he had trouble dinding where the ship entrance even was- there were so many so many new passengers, aliens and people alike! "For goodness sakes, Jim!" mumbled Amelia, letting down a rope laddhim for him. He climbed up, red in the face once he got on the ship. "Thanks." he said.

"Nice to see you again Mr. Hawkins. I trust you know why I have selected you among the thousand other men that applied for this position?"

"Actually, no I don't Captain"

"Well, Jim, it's because I trust you. I know you well enough to judge that you are a man of positive character, as you have proven yourself to be since I saw you last. However, let's not forget that just because your position is only a levellower than mine does not mean that you will be doing any less work that you did last time you journeyed on this ship, is that clear, Mr. Hawkins?

"Yes, Ma'am. I'm at your service."

"Good. Now since last month we've gotten new turbo boosters installed, we will be arriving in Oceania four times faster, so will be be there by morning. And due to great speeding impact, boosters will cause you to black out for the entirety of the voyage. I however have acquired two pairs of goggles that block the effects, but I must give the other to Lastourous. He is driving the ship, you know. You understand, right Jim?

"Yes, Captain. Do whatever you need to do."

"Lastourous, start the ship!" Amelia called.

Next thing he knew, Jim was out like a light.


	3. Meeting Her

Melody was alone.

Totally and completely alone. Everyone she knew either sided with Ariel or were nowhere to be found. She knew she couldn't talk to her grandfather- he was known to overeact when anything involving his family went wrong. She tried her crabby supervisor Sebastian, but all she got was a "Dat is yur mudder's choice, just be happy for her." Scuttle was up north for the season, and she hadn't seen Tip and Dash in a year. So she did what she always did when she needed some thinking time- she went for a swim. She didn't bother to strip her clothes, for wetness was the least of her problems. Melody went as deep into the water as she could in one breath, and that was when she saw the eyes. They were big bright eyes that sparkled like newly fallen snow. She started to follow it, unsure if it was even real or not. In the light she could see that it was a girl who resembled snow and ice and every way- but where was the light coming from?

It was a ship, Melody realized, as she followed the snow girl as they climbed up the ship- at this point Melody was just curious at where snow girl would want to go so bad. But in the blink of an eye she noticed everyone on the ship was passed out, as she began to join them in their sleep- and only the snow girl was left standing, as Melody lost consciousness.

Jim awoke slowly, still groggy from however many hours he had been unconscious. His memory started to return to him, from the Captain's orders to the mission to Oceania. And it was as easily disregarded when he flipped over and saw a strange girl looking straight at him. He screamed, with her scream in unison. "Who are you!?" she asked, and just as quickly Jim answered "Who are you!? And how did you ge onto this ship?"

"I followed-" she began, looking for the snow girl. "Where is she?" Jim was obviously confused. "Who?"

"The girl with the- the, snow for hair!" she exclaimed as she shivered and staggered getting up. Jim helped her to her feet and smiled "Wow, you must've taken a hard fall. Come on, let's go to the lower deck, there might be someone there who can help you." Jim helped her the whole way to the lower deck and set her down on a red velvet sofa. "Now, do you remember anything- I mean, besides that snow haired girl." She gasped "Well, my parents argued then my mom swam away then I swam away and followed a snow haired girl and here I am!" Jim sighed. Clearly this wasn't helping anyone.

Delbert wasn't lookin so hot either as he ran toward Jim and then stiffened his posture. "Jim, m'boy, Captain Amelia requests a word with you in her stateroom. Now run along, before she starts bellowing." He said, shuddering at the very idea, then his eyes focused on the shivering girl wrave raven hair. "Jim, who-"

"I don't know, Doc, but can you keep an eye on her while I'm gone?" he opened his mouth to protest but was immediately interrupted. "Thanks, Doc, you're the best!" he said, giving the dog man a friendly noogie.

IN AMELIA'S STATEROOM

"Hello, Jim, nice of you to show up. I'd like to introduce you to our newest recruit. This is Trysta, from the planet Chamirta." she said, referring to the girl next to her. She had long thick auburn hair and beautiful light blue eyes. Her eyebrows were dark and thin nd she smiled with her red, red lips. She wore a white dress with flowing sleeves and a grey apron and corset. No doubt about it, she was incredibly beautiful. "Trysta is a student at the Space Navy Academy on Chamirta, and she will be your intern for the entirety of the voyage. You will keep your eye on her at all times and you will train her in the techniques and policies that we strongly enforce of the RLS Legacy. Am I clear, Mr Hawkins?"

"Yes ma'am but there's something else I need to-"

"Oh tish tosh, Jim, whatever it is, it can wait. No why don't you go give Trysta the grand tour, hmm?"

"Yes ma'am. Come on Trysta let's start with the dining hall. You're probably starving by now."

Sorry for the abrupt ending guys, I promise I'll update as soon as I can, I promise but for now, please review you honest opinions! I'm open to hearing anything!


	4. Dry Your Eyes

Omg sorry I haven't updated in so long guys, i feel so bad keeping all you JiMel fans waiting, but here is the long awaited Chapter 4. Enjoy and remember to review!

"So, um, how are you?" said Delbert, trying to make small talk with a young girl he was just forced to babysit.

"Fine, you know, if getting abandoned by your mother and winding up on an unknown ships with strange looking hybrid alien creature things is fine around here, then this is wonderful." she said with a sarcastic grin and eye roll.

"Oh. Well, um, might I ask where you are from my dear? And your name?"

"I'm Melody. And I'm from Europe. What about you? You know, where I come from, the people don't usually looking like they are the offspring of a dog."

"Europe? As in, Europe on Earth? Oh, dear. Then none of what I am about to tell you is going to make any sense to you."

IN THE SHIP'S DINING HALL

"So... you like fish flavored gelatin?" Jim said, eyeing the stinky blue mush with fins and tails sticking out of it on her plate.

"I'm not gonna lie, but yeah. It's kind of a common addiction back home on Chamirta. You know, because of it being ninety percent water and all. We kinda learn to live in the water. Literally, we have a whole colony down there." said Trysta, the new girl Jim was giving a tour of the ship to.

Jim smiled. This is the first conversation he'd ever had with a girl. He was always so busy at home that his mom never gave him time to make friends. It felt different than talking to anyone else. Almost like-

"Hey, you!" A voice shouted in his direction. It was the girl who had climbed aboard the ship. "What's going on here? Is everything that dog dude is telling me true? Seriously, what did I just walk into? Tell me the truth!"

"Excuse me" Jim whispered to Trysta and he took her aside.

"Look, just calm down okay? Your the one who climbed into this ship in the first place."

"Yeah, before I knew it was full of strange hybrid creature...things! Is anyone on this ship even from Earth?"

"Actually, no. We're all, what you people call "aliens" We're all from different planets in different galaxies. The world is bigger than you'd think. And, hey, I never got to ask you, what's your name?"

"My name's Melody. I'm the Princess of the Kingdom of Cadiatha. That's in Denmark, which is in Europe, which is on Earth obviously. Or at least, I used to be, before my mother left. Now I don't know where I belong ..." She started to sob.

Jim embraced her in a hug. "Oh Melody, it'll be okay. I know exactly how you feel. When I was ten, my Dad left me and my mother. I'm not sure why, but I know he was just being selfish. Trust me, things _will _get better."

Melody smiled and dried her eyes. "Thanks, Jim. That's really sweet of you to say."

Silence.

"Look, um, I gotta get back. I'm sorta the ship's co captain and I promised the captain I would give the new girl Trysta a tour." Jim hesitated. "But, um, since your new here and all and it seems like you, I don't know, might be here for awhile, do you wanna, um, do you wanna, like come along."

Melody giggled silently. Clearly this boy was bad at hiding his nerves. "Sure. I'd really like that."

And they went back to see Trysta, but she was no longer there.

Sorry about the shortness of my chapters guys, it's just the way I write. I try to make them the best they can be despite their size though.


End file.
